


All That Ends Well

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A random good deed does a little more.





	All That Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC, May 21 - Accidental Heroes (Danielle Steel)

Elijah and Kazahana flopped onto the hotel suite's sofa almost in unison. They'd managed all of Loretta and Reed's shopping and errands, though, along with sneaking in things they wanted to do and a bit of do-gooding.

"Think they found who that wallet belonged to?" Kazahana questioned. They had debated about what to do with it, but they were currently Morgenroete's guests and the local police technically seemed safe enough. So they had turned it in quickly and been on their way.

"Hope so. There was a lot of stuff in it." Elijah replied. They'd peeked, but there were so many numbers and addresses on scraps of paper, along with cash, that it seemed like a better idea to not get involved. He stretched and looked at the large monitor screen which was just coming back to local news from a commercial. Gai seemed to be half-watching it over top of his laptop screen from the other side of the room.

Neither Elijah nor Kazahana said another word for the next five minutes as the anchors cut live to a raid on a trafficking ring that had finally been tracked down thanks to an anonymous man and his younger sister turning in a lost wallet.

Elijah was also far too aware of Gai watching them, but he didn't say anything until the next commercial break.

"Good job, you two.

"Saved me some trouble."


End file.
